


入夏

by Akashi1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashi1004/pseuds/Akashi1004
Summary: -夏日的小日常。





	入夏

聒噪。

蚊子在脚边飞绕，又突然窜上耳边，兜过脑勺，从另一边耳畔掠过，最终还是回到短裤下裸露出的苍白的小腿。

南方小镇的夏天总是来得特别早。四月在温带地区当属于春季，俗话说，“春寒料峭”的季节；来到这里只剩下无穷尽的梅雨天，30摄氏度的闷热，以及从上岗第一天起便兢兢业业的蚊子。

“操。”

见不着影的小飞虫执着地在全圆佑腿上落下一个又一个“香吻”，后者烦躁地把笔一摔，右手往小腿后面抠了两下——日，两个大包。

全圆佑低头往下一瞅，五六个红点不均匀地分布在自己苍白的腿上，格外显眼，还有点恶心。他抽抽嘴角，从书包掏出一瓶花露水往周围喷了喷，继续拿起笔看书。可那蚊子似乎对这种花露水免疫，仍在他腿上不屈不饶。他交叠摩擦着腿，书里的内容是怎么也看不进去；好一会儿，蚊子似乎消停了。全圆佑将腿从书桌下的阴影里伸出来，只见一个黑色的点黏糊在自己右脚踝上，旁边还有一道淡淡血痕，再有就是附近好几个突起的大疙瘩。

全圆佑干脆把书合上，从木椅上下来，赤脚踩上拖鞋，啪嗒啪嗒地往屋子外面拐，从大门走到院子置办的小菜园里，举着平日用来浇苗的水管，打开水龙头，先把蚊子的尸体冲走，再从腿到脚好好清洗了一遍。

今天是工作日，镇里下午放学的小孩路过全圆佑家门口，看到院子里的大哥哥，很大声地打了招呼——“全圆佑哥哥！”院子里的人手上动作忽地一滞，狐狸眼睛透过镜片往院口瞟；几个孩子朝他挥手，两秒后，他也摆摆手回应。

“圆佑哥哥，我爸爸说家里的空调坏了，要你去修。”其中一个孩子开口。

“行，你跟你爸爸说我十五分钟后过去。”

目送几个小孩跑掉后，全圆佑折回屋里，拖鞋在木地板上留下一片又一片水渍。

修空调……

他蹲在楼梯上，把杂物间里的东西一点一点清出来以找到专用的工具箱——毕竟上次帮人修空调已是去年中旬的事了。屋子里的空气闷热无比，身后阳台的落地窗开着，外头吹进来湿热的风扑到背上无疑是火中送碳，雪上加霜，全圆佑上身的薄T恤都被汗湿透了。屋子里没开空调——今天早上全圆佑开过，过滤网太久没洗，吹出来一股骚味，金珉奎又一早出门上班了——晚上一定叫他洗空调，满头大汗的全圆佑默想。

“咳，咳……”

手上全是灰，最后将工具箱从杂物柜底部拿出来时全圆佑腿都麻了，一个不小心将工具箱大力扔到地上，扬起的粉尘灌了一鼻子使人不住猛咳。咳完后全圆佑将鼻子往肩膀的衣服上抹了抹，草草把脚边堆一地的狼藉重新塞回柜子里；柜门没合上，不管了，等金珉奎回来收拾。全圆佑扶着楼梯抖抖腿，拎着工具箱下楼，中途跑浴室洗了个手顺便换了件polo衫，继而到院子的单车棚里，把工具箱往篮里一放，脚往后一踩、一蹬，一遛弯出去了。

黑夜来得愈发地晚。五点半了，天空阴阴的，却还是亮的。全圆佑沿着道边墙一直踩，流动的风终于给闷热的天带来一丝凉爽；他骑车拐进一个路口，又骑上坡，顺着山路一直往上，右手边可以隐约看到铁丝网与杂草丛后面的那个湖。

这个三线城市边上的小镇说小不小，却也大不到哪去，能维持经济基本靠镇子底下那个湖和山上几眼温泉；高中，职校是有的，想上大学只能去隔壁城里。镇上的人基本一辈子就活在这里，不少到外面上大学的，最后还是回来了，在本地继承家业或者做点小买卖。

全圆佑高中毕业后在镇里读了职校，完了在镇里做上门修电器服务。可能因为长得帅，技术也不错，一开始是很多妇女或者年轻姑娘找他，到后来口碑传开了，全镇的人大概都知道有那么一个擅长修电器的帅哥叫全圆佑。全圆佑自己还挺喜欢这份工作的，比方说有时候可以一连几天闲在家打游戏，日子过得乐悠悠；偶尔接的单太少，他就跑山上高中同学开的温泉酒店打工，旅游旺季一个月赚的钱都够他消遣好一阵了。

相比之下，全圆佑的男友金珉奎就是镇里的模仿上进青年——跑外地读了四年大学，接着又上城找了份工作。全圆佑问他是不是以后想住城里，金珉奎只是回答全圆佑想住哪，他就住哪。

于是乎金珉奎过上了每日早出晚归的生活。从镇上赶到金珉奎的工作单位约莫要一个半小时，全圆佑不禁怀疑金珉奎每日清晨可以替鸡打鸣；晚上回到家刚好能赶上和全圆佑一起吃个晚饭，接着二人就洗洗睡，偶尔在床上干点不可描述的事情，但大部分情况都是金珉奎抱住全圆佑聊天，聊着聊着双方都睡着了，第二天起床时留给全圆佑一个过于空旷的床和楼下微波炉里微热的早餐。

“记得吃早饭！(ㅅ´ 3`)♡不吃圆圆会生病，Mingyu就会不开心！˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚”

恋人每天都会在餐桌上留一条便签纸提醒全圆佑吃饭。每日的句子都不一样，金，珉奎还特别喜欢在旁边画上很多可爱的小装饰，甚至让全圆佑联想到少女的手账。

全圆佑每早看到纸条都只是笑一笑，揉揉皱起的鼻尖，然后把便签纸收藏进一个专门的小盒子里，往书桌里藏好。

说实话，全圆佑到现在都说不清俩人怎么就在一起了。高二一天放学，全圆佑走在林荫道上，一个小学弟突然屁颠屁颠跑到他面前，长得挺俊，就是狗狗眼看着有点傻。全圆佑愣在原地，那个学弟和他面对面，明明看着挺高，却弯着腰，绞着手指，支支吾吾，半天没蹦出来一句话。

“同学，你有什么事吗？”

“额，那个——”

小学弟抬起一闪一闪的狗狗眼望着他，全圆佑怀疑自己面前是不是蹲了条大金毛。

“全圆佑前辈，”

顿了顿，小学弟深吸了一口气——

“我喜欢你好久了，请你和我交往吧！”

然而当全圆佑反应过来少年说什么时，眼前的大金毛早不知跑哪去了，估计是因为表白对象沉默太久以为对方拒绝了。全圆佑挠挠头，说实话对方连个思考的机会也没留给他；他耸耸肩，自当是放学途中遇上一个小插曲，插着个口袋走了。吃晚饭时父母问他今天有没有发生什么有趣的事情，他嚼着菜思考一阵：“没有。”

全圆佑第二次遇见小学弟是在一个月后的运动会上，那天他知道了对方的名字叫金珉奎。原因很简单，足球场观众席上大半的女生都在喊同一个人的名字——

“金珉奎——！！”

“……金珉奎是谁？”

全圆佑窝在班级大本营的角落里玩手机，手机亮度已调到最大，画面却仍然很黑。可以的话他想待在宿舍或者教室里吹空调，然而运动会期间学校把教学区域和宿舍全封了。伞外面是火辣辣的太阳和同学们同样火辣辣的激情，全圆佑如今满身大汗，虽然他啥也没干，少男少女高亢的尖叫与欢呼声透过头戴式耳机直达鼓膜，其中最清楚的莫过于那一阵又一阵的“金珉奎”。

“校足球队高一的啊，你不知道？”班里一个男生啜着刚在摊位上买的珍珠奶茶坐到他旁边。

“不知道，我又不关心这些。”

“他可是校里的名人啊，”男生感叹，“全校现在一半女生围着他转——哦不用担心，剩下那一半还是你的。”

全圆佑嘴角抽了抽，说自己对女生不感兴趣——不对；说自己不在意自己的人气——啧，全圆佑不否认，他这人就是挺臭屁。

“你死了。”旁边男生盯着他手机屏幕，说。

“知道了。”全圆佑努努嘴，对面八神庵笑得猖狂，自己的冰女埋在长官的胸里哭泣，耳边的“金珉奎”却一直没停过。

“高一是在踢足球赛吗？”

“是啊。”

“陪我去看。”

“操，你这人——”男生不禁捧腹笑出声，“一如既往的臭屁。”

“走走走。”全圆佑站起来，勾着男生的脖子直把他往外拉。

刚走到操场边就听到一阵欢呼，班里那男生动动胳膊，指着足球场上个子最高还在蹦来蹦去的那个身影——“那个就是金珉奎，最高的那个。”

“哦……”全圆佑眯起眼，估计着那人和自己的身高差距，越看越觉得那人眼熟。

忽然，金珉奎转过身，大男孩闪亮亮的眼睛无意中和全圆佑对视——

“全圆佑前辈——”

听到了，这熟悉的声音。

“我日。”全圆佑一时惊诧爆了粗。

少年挤开一群簇拥着他的人朝全圆佑挥手，汗涔涔的脸在金色阳光下闪着光，笑容直接咧到耳根，露出一口大白牙。

 

金珉奎似乎以为全圆佑那次是特地来看他比赛——虽然以某种意义而言确实没错——每天都来找全圆佑，带着自制的小点心。再后来的某一天，全圆佑在接过金珉奎的点心时鬼使神差说了一句：

“我答应你。”

“啥？”大金毛眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“你之前不是问我能不能和你交往吗？”全圆佑叹口气，咬咬唇，往四下扫一眼，确定没人注意这边，“我说，我答应你。”

无视金珉奎随即在走廊里发出的欢呼，全圆佑觉得还是很不错的。

 

如今回想起来，自己当时怎么就表白了，或者，怎么就答应金珉奎的表白了？全圆佑骑在自行车上胡思乱想。傍晚渐凉，山风夹杂着栀子花的香气，全圆佑瞧见前面那幢屋子，加快了骑行的速度。

检查完那家人的空调后，全圆佑看了眼时间，给金珉奎发了条短信：

“我现在有工作，晚一点回家。”

 

当初金珉奎说要到外地上大学时，二人吵过好几次架；全圆佑甚至提过就此分手，可二人到最后也没有，两个人在金珉奎的四年大学里谈了场异地恋。虽然说金珉奎上大学的城市也没有特别远，但除寒暑假外，一个月一般只能跑回来一次；全圆佑偶尔会去金珉奎上学的城市找他，但终归觉得还是没有待镇上舒服。金珉奎毕业回来了，全圆佑以为二人终于可以过上一般小情侣的同居生活，金珉奎却告诉他他要去城里打工。

“镇上不好吗，偏要去城里？”

全圆佑抱胸倚着门框看着他，狐狸眼睛冷冰冰的。

“但是我每天晚上还是会回来陪你呀。”

“不是——”全圆佑打开金珉奎伸过来想摸他头的手，“你以前不是说要在镇上开一家餐馆吗？”他直直盯着金珉奎的眼睛，那人表情坚定中又有点不知所措。

“……我有时候觉得你离我很远，金珉奎。”全圆佑低下头，叹了口气，重新抱着胸，“去外地上大学，到城里工作，而我却一直留在镇上。”

“你知道吗，四年来我每天睁开眼，都怀疑你要不见了，可一切迹象都表明你还在那——你发的短信，我们的聊天记录，打的电话，还有一个月才能见到一次的你的脸……”

说着说着，全圆佑自己都觉得肉麻：“算了，你爱咋咋的吧。”

继而身体突然被巨大的阴影笼罩。金珉奎扑过来抱住他，在全圆佑的唇上留下一个吻。

气死我了。全圆佑暗自握紧拳，明明知道这是男友向它讨好、安抚他的方式，可自己这么多年来对这套总是很受用。

“我的世界里只有你啊，圆佑。”成年男人低沉的嗓音呼在耳畔，“我除了你身边，还能去哪呢？”

挠得全圆佑心痒痒的。

 

两个人的同居生活重新拉开序幕，一人每天早出晚归，一人骑着单车在镇上四处游走，晚上两个人一起吃饭，睡觉，醒来开始新的一天，一切都平淡无奇。

似乎太平淡了，全圆佑心想，却又一切都刚刚好。

踩在梯子上时裤袋里的手机震了震。全圆佑放下工具，取下手套，手机解锁后映入眼帘的是金珉奎回复的短信：

“好，今天晚上吃你最喜欢的泡炒。”

 

END.


End file.
